


sea green; gasoline

by perennials



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Old work, au in which they are either a) classmates working part time or b) coworkers go figure, takasugi Angsts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/pseuds/perennials
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have a plan to destroy the world,” he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sea green; gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> i was lookin through my drafts and came across this short rather meaningless thing so i figured i might as well post it i guess. it's a little old. style's changed a lil since then. quite a bit, actually. but yea

One night he comes knocking on Gintoki’s door, spilling cold blue all over the warm, earthy tones of his two-room apartment. There’s snow in his hair and ice in his eyes. He exhales, and curls of smoke spiral up to the ceiling; their eyes meet, and for the first time in a while Gintoki feels a chill right down to his bones. **  
**

 

“I have a plan to destroy the world,” he says.

 

And likely no one else’s willing- or awake- to hear him out, so Gintoki decides that he will. They make a blanket fort, stand pillows like castle guards and pitch blankets over their heads and stack pillows like spare ammunition. Then they climb inside and huddle together, shoulder to shoulder and knee to knee, and Gintoki props his head on his elbow and listens.

 

 _I have a plan to destroy the world_ , he breathes over the rhythmic pelting of snow against the windows. _Gasoline, matches, a lighter— everything’ll burn, Gintoki, even us._ A tired smile.  _But you and me, we’ll go last, and I’ll be laughing down to my ashes, so you’ve got to watch me until I’m all gone, ya hear? Don’t you try to leave until I have. Just promise me that one thing._

 

Gintoki nods, but it’s four in the morning and his mind’s begun to wander. Gintoki’s name rolls off his tongue like waves washing ashore, like the gently retreating tide, like something familiar, something old. Gin-toki, Gin-toki, not Gintoki but _Gin-toki_ , two parts, two halves, an apple cut neatly through its core, perfection, perfect, _how lovely_ ,  _Gin-toki_. _Don’t you leave, Gin-toki._ Don’t you leave.

 

Gintoki wants to say something— no— there’s something painfully important he has to say. Somehow the words have escaped him, flitted out the window, eloped with the hoar frost melting on his windowpanes. Gintoki grazes his fingers over the skin of his forearm and mumbles, “work tomorrow.”

 

His eyes widen a little in the darkness. He laughs, and it’s a small, quiet sound, laced with disbelief and amusement.

 

“See you on the other side,” Gintoki says through a yawn, promptly dropping his head onto the pillow.

 

“Of what?” he wants to ask, but Gintoki’s already drifted off. It’s just like the bastard to fall asleep right when things are about to cross into “heart-to-heart” territory, really. Just like him to say something cryptic without probably even a sliver of underlying meaning, to let a guy who wants to watch him burn in through the front door, to trust him enough to snore away so blissfully by his side—

 

He could do it right now, if he wanted to. Splash fire-truck red across this soft sunshine canvas. He knows Gintoki keeps a pen knife hidden somewhere in the cluttered mess of his desk, and even if he couldn’t find that, he trusts his two hands to do the job more than enough. 

 

But right now he’s bruised-blue cold, shiver-racked, and Gintoki’s warm like the patch of carpet right beside the fireplace or the quiet caress of a summer breeze. Relenting, he watches the rise and fall of Gintoki’s chest through heavy-lidded eyes until his lungs fills with seawater, and lets the current pull him down and under.

**Author's Note:**

> idk the usual stuff kudos and comments and you reader-guy are cool but comments are probably the coolest of them all  
> this is so short i don't have anything substantial to say lmao
> 
> have a good one


End file.
